Certain activities and sports may involve the user performing a task or series of tasks in a certain specific manner. For example, a user may be requested to move in a certain specific manner during a game of football. Users who are unfamiliar with the game of football may not be able to receive sufficient instructions from only words and/or actions. In some cases, the user may require the assistance of a visual aid (i.e., the athletic training aid) to show them the manner in which the task is to be performed. The athletic training aid may provide a visual reference to the user as they are performing the task. The athletic training aid may be configured into various different shapes so that the user may familiarize themselves with the various moves.